<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Torn First Order Flag by Padawan_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044606">Torn First Order Flag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawan_Writer/pseuds/Padawan_Writer'>Padawan_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Canon One-Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Canon Compliant, Dark, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Only the cat is fluffy, Only the cat is non-canon, Starkiller Base</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawan_Writer/pseuds/Padawan_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux comes to rescue Kylo from the collapsing Starkiller Base and can't deal with what he finds.</p><p>I'm trying some canon one-shots. Warning--this isn't dark chocolate Dark Side. This is dark nightmare Dark Side. I know this will probably get lost because it's been done a hundred times, but this is my take. I'm open to requests for implied in-canon scenes that didn't appear in the movies (or if they did, that can have a lot added to): just leave a comment and I'll consider it. Check out the other canon one-shots in this series!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux &amp; Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux &amp; Millicent the Cat, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Canon One-Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Torn First Order Flag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He should have left Ren to die. He wants to leave Ren to die. But it is not the part of him that wants Ren to die that is following the red trajectory path on the fastest route to save Ren’s life, drawn to the safety beacon inside Ren’s belt.</p><p>	“He’s here sir,” the pilot says unnecessarily as the screen blinks and beeps. General Hux pushes his naked fingers through Millicent’s ginger fur a last time as the pilot lands the craft and switches on the outside search beam. Leaving her curled up on the adjacent seat, he climbs out into the snowy night of the forests that cover the Starkiller Base.</p><p>	Lit starkly by the searchlight, black and red and white, Kylo Ren lies broken on the ground. He is barely conscious. Half his face is covered in blood, and the snow bleeds red around his shoulders and side. Hux sneers and sucks his breath in through his teeth. Sprawled like a torn First Order flag, Ren is a symbol of their defeat. As well he should be. It is his failure, and he will take the Supreme Leader’s anger.</p><p>	Kylo Ren lifts himself on one arm in the snow, wincing in pain, dripping blood, his black robes torn. Hux waits on the edge of the spotlight, watching Ren’s weakness with narrowed eyes. Ren’s weakness. His vulnerability. There is a lost look in those brown eyes that reflect the searchlight with two brilliant spots. It has been too long since Hux saw Ren without the helmet he hides behind. His skin is soft and pale, the long line of his jawbone like broken china, his thick black hair messy and matted with blood and snow.</p><p>	A seething shiver runs up Hux’s body from his ankles to the roots of his hair. Kylo looks him in the eye with a flicker of a smile that is instantly gone. It is not a happy smile. Hux tells himself it is rage he feels, rage at this man who has destroyed everything he built.</p><p>	A shudder ripples through the ground. The trees shed their snow; there is a cracking of branches and in the distance, a muffled roar. The planet is collapsing.</p><p>	The lurch causes Kylo to fall forward on his face in the snow. Revulsion in every pore, Hux dashes towards him and grabs his arm near the shoulder. Kylo lets out an involuntary animal scream of pain. Hux smells the cauterised flesh and pulls his hand away, warm and wet with Kylo’s blood. His own body feels strange; he wants to puke.</p><p>	“What happened.” Hux asks, deadpan, looking down at his bloody hand and wanting scrub it, scrape it, cut it off to get rid of that revolting red warmth. He keeps it dead still and swallows.</p><p>	“I killed my father. And I met her.” Kylo croaks, getting up on his hands and knees. Hux fantasises about sticking his knife into him, twisting it in his stomach, watching Kylo scream and squirm underneath it.</p><p>	Another earthquake, bigger, rocking the ship and light and felling Hux to his knees. The ground is about to implode into lava beneath them. This time the shuddering doesn’t stop.</p><p>	“We have to leave!” Hux shouts over the noise. He crawls through the wet snow, puts his arms around Kylo from behind and drags him to his feet by his armpits. Kylo is heavy and hard underneath those layers. Warm, with the tangy smell of blood rubbing against Hux’s spoilt uniform, and shivering uncontrollably.</p><p>	Kylo gets his legs under him and supports his own weight. With one arm around each other, the pair lurch over the shuddering snow to the ship. Hux is hardly able to breathe, his throat constricted, blood pumping. He has never felt this much rage. It is rage. Kylo has taken everything from him. He would pay.</p><p>	They stumble inside. Millicent leaps lazily off the chair towards him, purring. Hux drops Kylo and takes the large soft animal in his arms. At least he has Millicent. They slump into the seats and blast away as the planet, the ultimate weapon that Hux has worked so hard to build, novas spectacularly behind them.</p><p>	Hux holds Millicent close, and then, not caring anymore if Kylo or the pilot sees, buries his nose in her fur and closes his eyes. All men should be animals, he thinks. Her purrs vibrate through him, calming his racing heart. All men should be felines, raw and powerful and cunning, but also yielding and simple in their love. Only Millicent loves Hux.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>